


Never mean't to be

by Ceoofcringe



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad times, Short One Shot, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceoofcringe/pseuds/Ceoofcringe
Summary: legend has it that my first work in a fandom needs to be angstShort but sad. Open ending.
Relationships: One sided Zane Flynt / Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi
Kudos: 14





	Never mean't to be

**Author's Note:**

> this ship man, i had originally planned fluff, but it was 1:00am sad times so this was born. It might suck, but hey.

The pulsating lights hurt his one organic eye. Neon lasers dancing across walls, barely keeping the shadows at bay.

Zane stares at his drink. He doesn't even know what it is.

The club is alight with life, people everywhere. And yet his eyes focus on one pair in particular.

_They look so happy._

Timothy is laughing, Moxxi smiling sweetly. Its a new side that he's never seen. One were she can just relax and enjoy her partner's company.

It hurts. 'I never forget a face.' He can recall the women saying, and yet she seemed to forget him. Zane was saddened by that, and yet what hurt the most, what tore him up inside was the fact that Timothy was so in-love with Moxxi.

The look in his eyes when she laughs, full of wonder and pure passion.

A look Zane so desperately wanted to be aimed at himself.

It was childish, almost. The way he yearned to be the one who received those adorable pecks on the cheek. To be able to hear his cute little snort-laugh without eavesdropping.

Was be obsessed?

Absolutely.

He loved the double so much, it was killing him.

Zane felt like he was back in his teenage years, chasing after girls and boys who just wouldn't ever love him back. Sure, he had the occasional one night stand, but nothing ever serious. He had never wanted anything serious.

And yet that melted away once he set eyes on Timothy Lawrence.

It struck him so hard he felt he might've passed out on the floor.

However it was always Moxxi who had been on his mind.

Never anyone else.

Never Zane.

God, it was just so agonising.

Knowing that the person who you were so infatuated with would never ever feel the same.

Moxxi must have said something hilarious, because now Timothy had his face in his hands, shoulders convulsing with laughter.

Despite all his flaws, Timothy was just...

Perfect.

Then the lights cut out, and the screaming began.

Zane just laughs.


End file.
